harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Weasley (de soltera Granger), nacida el 19 de septiembre de 1979 es la hija de los muggles Sr. y Sra. Granger ambos dentistas en el mundo muggle. A los once años descubrió su don mágico y fue aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hermione empezó sus estudios mágicos el 1 de septiembre de 1991, poco antes de cumplir doce años y fue seleccionada para la Casa de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger es la alumna más lista de su curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Al igual que Harry y Ron pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor, pese a que el sombrero seleccionador consideró colocarla en Ravenclaw debido a su inteligencia. Una estudiante academicamente brillante, Hermione forjó una gran amistad con sus compañeros de Gryffindor Harry Potter y Ron Weasley en su primer año de escuela. Tiene un gusto muy marcado por la lectura y generalmente obedece las reglas, a excepción de las que su criterio le indica que no son justas (su sentido de la justicia es muy marcado, y uno de sus rasgos principales) y tiende a creer que todo aquello que merece la pena saber se puede aprender en un libro, despreciando por tanto, asignaturas como la Adivinación por considerarla una ciencia muy imprecisa. Descripción física y personaje Hermione tiene el pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado, los ojos marrones, e incisivos bastante grandes. A pesar de que nunca destacó por su aspecto físico (Son varios los personajes que se han reído de ella por eso, destacando Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Severus Snape), en cuarto año sufrió una gran transformación de cara a sus compañeros. Una de estas transformaciones fue la de sus dientes delanteros, más grandes de lo normal. Fue antes del baile de Navidad cuando, tras una pelea con Draco Malfoy en la que sus dientes crecieron descomunalmente, visitó la enfermería para que la Señora Pomfrey los devolviera a su tamaño natural. Sin embargo, cuando la enfermera le dijo que le indicara cuando habían recuperado su tamaño original, esta dejo que se los disminuyera hasta dejárselo mucho mejor de lo que estaban, como bien apreciaron sus amigos. Ella decía que aprovecho esa oportunidad para empequeñecercelos; cosa que sus padres no le habían dejado hacer. Otro de los cambios fue el pelo, cuando, tras aplicarse una poción alisadora, aparece con él lacio y brillante en el Baile de Navidad. De hecho, su aparición en el baile dejó a Harry, Ron y otros muchos compañeros, como las Patil, con la boca abierta. thumb|Hermione en el bosque del Mundial de Quidditch Su reputación, la cual trabaja arduamente por mantener, como una de las estudiantes más inteligentes de su año es causa de frecuentes burlas, aunque Harry y Ron dependen de ella para ayuda académica, y su conocimiento y sentido común ha demostrado ser valioso para poder vencer los desafíos del trío. Hermione es valiente y leal y tiene una conciencia política brava, pero a veces tiene problemas en mantener una mente clara en ocasiones de crisis. Por ejemplo, la mentira improbable que le dice a la Profesora Dolores Umbridge para salvar a Harry en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (ella reclama que hay un arma escondida en el bosque que fue creada bajo las ordenes del Profesor Dumbledore). Sin duda, el intelecto de Hermione es fuerte en memoria y análisis de objetivo, y a veces tiene dificultad cuando se le fuerza a hacer juicios repentinos. Sin embargo, son los planes de ella los cuales Harry y Ron (algunas veces a regañadientes) usualmente siguen. Aunque ella ha cometido errores, lo que sugiere es usualmente el mejor plan de acción. Aunque compasiva, Hermione puede ser ingenua y hasta insensible con las personas, a pesar de su posición como “la sensible” del trío. Según Rowling, Hermione es profundamente insegura y se siente totalmente inadecuada por dentro. Para compensar, ella trata de ser la mejor en todo en la escuela, proyectando una confianza en sí misma falsa que puede irritar a personas. Hermione puede molestarse bastante con personas que no conozcan (lo que para ella son) hechos sencillos, o no sigan (lo que para ella son) ideas sensatas. Mientras ella era partidaria totalmente de obedecer las reglas, la influencia de Harry y Ron hace que se plantee romperlas, siempre y cuando sea necesario para obtener un buen fin. Personalidad Hermione Granger destaca por su increíble inteligencia y carácter perfeccionista. Además de ser la primera de su curso y haber estado a poco de entrar en Ravenclaw, Hermione demuestra su inteligencia en muchas otras ocasiones a lo largo de los libros. En Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, descubriendo el enigma de Snape utilizando la fría lógica, en La Cámara Secreta , adivinando que la criatura que se escondía entre las tuberías era un basilisco, en El Prisionero de Azkaban, averiguando que Lupin era un hombre lobo, en El Cáliz de Fuego, ayudando a Harry con las pruebas y en La Orden del Fénix, descubriendo el significado de la campana en el Departamento de Misterios ("Es el tiempo..."), además de ayudar a Harry con los Mortífagos. En El Misterio del Príncipe, averiguando a quien pertenecía el libro; y ya en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Hermione ofrece a Harry su ayuda y compañía a lo largo de la aventura. Su carácter perfeccionista queda evidente en situaciones tal y como su desilusión al recibir un Supera las Expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o cuando el boggart se convierte en McGonagall diciéndole que ha suspendido todas las asignaturas. Además, Hermione es una persona justa a quien le preocupan los problemas de los demás, desviviéndose por aquellos que son más débiles o que están desprotegidos. Es frecuente que ayude a Neville Longbottom con las clases, ha apoyado a Hagrid en tareas como la defensa del hipogrifo Buckbeak y defiende a Kreacher, el elfo domestico de la Casa Black, a pesar de que este la trata irrespetuosamente. Con respecto a los elfos domésticos, Hermione tiene una opinión muy peculiar entre los magos. Crea una plataforma, la P. E. D. D. O. (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros) para defender sus derechos, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos no quieren oír ni hablar de derechos. Su postura, a pesar de ser muy criticada por Ron y otros compañeros, es admirada por personajes como Albus Dumbledore o Sirius Black, quienes consideran su actitud como justa y correcta. thumb|left Sin embargo, toda esta seguridad arrolladora que Hermione muestra con los estudios, es en realidad una gran inseguridad y miedo a ser rechazada por sus compañeros. Hermione puede ser a veces algo insufrible debido a su actitud con los estudios o a su actitud hacia las normas, que también va cambiando a lo largo de los libros. Es además una chica algo temerosa, aunque es una verdadera Gryffindor pues es capaz de vencer todos sus temores para ayudar a Harry en sus aventuras. Historia y evolución Hermione es lo que algunos magos conocen como sangre sucia, o persona de familia muggles. Sus padres son dentistas, razón por la cual no quieren que ella se reduzca los dientes mágicamente. Nació el día 19 de Septiembre (del año 1979) y es, por tanto, prácticamente un año mayor que el resto de sus compañeros. Esto fue confirmado por J.K. Rowling cuando dijo que, para entrar en Hogwarts había que haber cumplido ya los 11 años. Cuando le llegó la carta de la escuela se mostró totalmente sorprendida y entusiasmada. Durante ese verano leyó todos los libros que iban a estudiar ese año y empezó el curso sabiendo mucho más que los demás alumnos. En el primer año, Hermione comenzó siendo una "sabelotodo insufrible", thumb como bien la recordaba Ron, que corregía a sus compañeros y hablaba de estudios constantemente. Sin embargo, su actitud estricta para las normas fue, poco a poco, haciéndose menos severa. De hecho, al final del primer libro, le confiesa a Harry lo buen mago que cree que es, pues ella es solamente libros. En el segundo año, Hermione siente el miedo y el rechazo por su origen muggle, impulsado sobre todo por Draco Malfoy y por los mensajes del Heredero de Slytherin. Sin embargo, en vez de asustarse y recurrir a los amuletos como hacen otros compañeros ella trata de encontrar la manera de solucionar el problema descubriendo quien es la bestia que vive en la Cámara de los Secretos. Con el tiempo, Hermione va demostrando su verdadero carácter Gryffindor al ser capaz de enfrentarse a sus miedos. thumb|left|Amenazando a Draco En el tercer año, Hermione demuestra su carácter justo y noble, respetando la intimidad de Lupin y no contando su secreto. Además es probado que, dado su carácter responsable los adultos confían en ella, siéndole autorizado el uso de un giratiempo, el cual usa para asistir a todas sus clases, y para la noble causa de rescatar a Sirius Black , a Harry y a ella misma de los dementores y, a Buckbeak de que le cortasen la cabeza. En el cuarto año, Hermione se convierte en el punto intermedio entre Harry y Ron, quienes tienen una pelea y dejan de hablarse. Ella trata de reconciliarles, pero acaba perdiendo los nervios en más de una ocasión, pues la usan de mensajera. Con las reglas es mucho más flexible, pues no duda en ayudar a Harry con las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Además, es en este libro en el primero en el que sus amigos comienzan a ver a Hermione como "una chica" (como bien puntualiza Ron) y donde empieza a adoptar costumbres de adolescente (como retirarse dos horas antes para arreglarse para el baile). En el quinto año, Hermione se enfrenta a la actitud de todos aquellos compañeros que no creen a Harry. De entre las actitudes del trío, la suya es la más destacada y las más inteligente pues, en vez de simplemente quejarse y pelear con aquellos que no les creen, ella decide hacer algo al respecto. Es por eso que tiene la idea de que Rita Skeeter le haga la entrevista a Harry y de crear el Ejército de Dumbledore. Aquí se puede apreciar una profunda transformación en Hermione, que pasa a ser una chica que se enfrenta a su profesora por no estar de acuerdo con lo que dice y se salta una gran cantidad de normas durante el año. Es ahora cuando descubrimos que la obsesión de Hermione no es con las normas por el simple hecho de ser normas, thumb sino porque las considera correctas. Esto se puede apreciar en su actitud con respecto a las reglas que Dolores Umbridge va añadiendo a lo largo del curso, a las cuales critica y no duda en saltarse (como con la ED). Además, es la única con el valor suficiente como para explicarle a Harry que sus ganas de salvar siempre a todo el mundo puede ser un problema para los demás. En el sexto año, Hermione muestra facetas de su personalidad que no se habían visto antes. Cuando Harry la supera en una asignatura por primera vez (descontando Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras), Hermione se irrita y la toma con el libro (actuando con lógica nuevamente y puntualizando que no debería fiarse de un libro escrito por alguien que no conocía, recordando lo ocurrido con el Diario de Riddle). Hermione comienza a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Ron, comenzando en las tres escobas, cuando Ron se enfada por ver a Dean y Ginny besándose y Hermione le replica con el hecho de que Ginny entonces debería enfadarse si los viera a él y a ella besándose. Ayuda a Ron en las pruebas de guardián para el equipo de Quidditch lanzando un Confundus hacia Cormac McLaggen, sin embargo, cuando Ron empieza a salir con Lavender Brown, Hermione se enfada, le lanza pájaros encantados con un Opugno y asiste a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn con Cornac tratando de causarle celos a Ron. En el septimo año, Hermione se muestra mucho mas sensible que en libros anteriores, se ve una madurez muy marcada (ya que tuvo el valor de borrarle la memoria a sus padres) y tambien se la ve mas enamorada que nunca, ya que es ella la que besa a Ron. al final ya se le ve como una esposa y madre buena y amorosa, con lo que se destaca la actitud que se ve que tiene desde el primer año de escuela. *Para, le acabarás sacando un ojo a alguien, además lo estas diciendo mal. *Lo...leí en un libro. *Eres un buen mago Harry. *Temer un nombre, solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado. *Aunque incumpliriamos unas cincuenta normas y sería peligroso, muy peligroso. *Esque es muy sensible. *Si lo haces te volverías loco. *Tiene que detener esto. *¿Qué tal el juicio, Hagrid? *Tienes que cuidar mas a tus mascotas. *Siempre lo estropeas todo. *Tres señor, realizarlas te conllevaría.... *¡Usa tu varita Harry, tu varita! *Deberíamos informar de todo esto. *Si no se lo cuentas tu, yo se lo digo. *Sería fantástico, saltarse las reglas. *Oppugno. *En el libro no es así. *¿Qué?... *¡No, no, cállense! ¡No debemos pelearnos! Resultados Académicos Al entrar en Hogwarts, Hermione destaca desde el principio por su inteligencia y sus impecables resultados en las clases. Incluso Snape, quien siente un gran desprecio por los alumnos de Gryffindor, reconoce sus respuestas como acertadas aunque insinuando que repite el libro como un papagayo. Además es la alumna, que, durante los cursos, más puntos gana por razones académicas. El problema de Hermione es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues, a pesar de que se le da bien, es la única asignatura en la que Harry destaca por encima de ella. En sexto también es superada por Harry en pociones, pues este se ayuda del libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Hermione se enfada con Harry por utilizar el libro, recordándole lo que ocurrió con el Diario de Tom Riddle. Durante su quinto año, Hermione realizó los complicados exámenes T.I.M.O.'s ('Título I'ndispensable de '''M'agia 'O'rdinaria). Estas son sus calificaciones: *Astronomía: Extraordinario. *Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario. *Encantamientos: Extraordinario. *Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Supera las Expectativas. *Herbología: Extraordinario. *Historia de la Magia: Extraordinario. *Transformaciones: Extraordinario. *Runas: Extraordinario. *Pociones: Extraordinario. *Aritmancia: Extraordinario. Además, Hermione es la prefecta de Gryffindor, no sólo por sus resultados académicos sino también por su compromiso con las normas. Asociaciones a las que pertenece La '''P.E.D.D.O. Es una institución creada por Hermione Granger en defensa de los elfos domésticos como ya se ha mencionado, cuyos únicos cuatro integrantes mencionados en los libros (y probablemente los únicos cuatro existentes) son Harry, Ron, Neville (afiliado por culpa de las constantes reprimendas de Hermione) y la misma Hermione. P.E.D.D.O. es un acrónimo de P'lataforma 'É'lfica de '''D'efensa de los 'D'erechos 'O'breros, y fue fundada en el cuarto curso, cuando Hermione siente lástima al ver el maltrato que padecen algunas de estas criaturas de parte de sus amos. En inglés, la sociedad se llama S.P.E.W. (the 'S'ociety for the 'P'romotion of 'E'lfish 'W'elfare). Aparte de exigir remuneración para el trabajo de los elfos domésticos, Hermione ha hecho otras acciones, como tejer prendas de vestir sencillas (guantes, bufandas, gorros) y esconderlas en su Sala Común para que el elfo doméstico que la encuentre sea libre (con desastrosas consecuencias para Dobby, que debía limpiar toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor por la negativa del resto de los elfos) Estas acciones y la institución en general no ha recibido mucho apoyo por parte de los amigos más cercanos a Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville (quienes son miembros sólo por no querer darle una negativa a su amiga), ni por parte de compañeros de Gryffindor u otra casa de la escuela y ha sido mal vista por una elfina doméstica llamada Winky. '''El Ejercito de Dumbledore: En principio, sus siglas, ED, significaban Entidad de Defensa (nombre propuesto por Cho Chang, alumna de Ravenclaw), pero, por sugerencia de Ginny Weasley, pasó a llamarse Ejército de Dumbledore. La idea principal fue de Hermione, quien sugirió a Harry como líder en la primera reunión que realizaron. El objetivo era hacer una asociación en la que pudieran suplir las deficiencias de las clases de la profesora Umbridge. Durante algún tiempo, y a pesar de la normativa que lo prohibía, se reunieron en la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí Hermione conjuró su primer Patronus (con forma de nutria, el animal favorito de J.K Rowling). Fue ella la que diseñó el modo para citar a la gente en reuniones (mediante unas monedas que llevaban la fecha de la reunión en el canto) y el modo de identificar a los traidores (cuando Marietta Edgecombe le contó a Umbridge sobre la existencia del ED, en su rostro apareció una "apretada franja de pústulas moradas" que formaban la palabra SOPLONA). Esta asociación fue, por tanto, otra gran obra de Hermione. El Club de las Eminencias: Formado por el profesor Horace Slughorn, este club reúne a aquellos alumnos y ex alumnos con cualidades especiales y posibilidades de convertirse, en el futuro, en gente influyente tanto en el Ministerio, en el Quidditch o en otros campos. Hermione entra a formar parte de él por su increíble inteligencia, que le es anunciada a Slughorn por Harry, cuando le dice que "su mejor amiga es de origen muggle y es la más inteligente del curso". Detrás de las escenas Sobre el nombre J. K. Rowling tomó el nombre de Hermione de la obra de Shakespeare "Un cuento de Invierno", donde la reina Hermione de Sicilia es uno de los personajes principales, y evidentemente una mujer sensible. Hermíone también es un personaje griego de La Ilíada, hija de Menelao y Helena de Troya y una variante femenina del dios Hermes griego, para los romanos el equivalente de Hermes era Mercurio". El Mercurio es un elemento químico cuyo símbolo químico es Hg (éstas son las iniciales de su nombre: Hermione Granger) Datos curiosos *No tiene la misma edad de Harry y Ron, sino que es un año mayor que ellos *El segundo nombre se cambió de 'Jane' a 'Jean' para evitar repetición con Umbridge *La autora dice que se basó en ella misma para el personaje de Hermione, pues era una sabelotodo en la escuela. *Su nombre no se pronuncia de una sola manera, si no que depende de la lengua en que se hable: en español Iberico (y por lo tanto mas similar a la lengua original griega) se pronuncia ERMIÓN, sin la H que es muda. En inglés y Latinoamerica, y por lo tanto en los libros y películas de Harry Potter, se pronuncia "jer-MA-iouny". *La autora ha admitido haber elegido un nombre bastante peculiar para una niña que es hija de dentistas. *Su apellido no iba a ser Granger inicialmente. La autora tenía en mente ponerle el apellido de la Madre de Hermione (Jane): Puckle pero al final pensó que le sentaba mejor Granger (el apellido de su Padre: Rob). * Está enamorada de Ronald Weasley. y este sentimiento es mutuo, como se observa en Harry Potter Lego: Años 1-4. (en el Espejo de Oesed en el que se ve como capitan del equipo de quidditch, y a Hermione dandole un beso en la mejilla). Versión cinematográfica En la serie de películas basadas en las novelas de Harry Potter, el personaje de Hermione Granger es interpretado por la actriz Emma Watson, de padres ingleses aunque nacida en París. La actriz cumple con todos los rasgos físicos que posee Hermione Granger, por lo que su papel está muy estimado tanto por amantes del cine como por los seguidores de la serie Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling dijo en una entrevista que la persona más parecida a su personaje era Emma Watson como Hermione, pues la primera vez que se entrevistaron por teléfono para la primera película la actriz tuvo una actitud "muy a lo Hermione", cosa que le causó mucho entusiasmo y risas a la autora. Emma Watson no es tan diferente a Hermione como creen algunos fans, pues en sus últimos exámenes finales sacó la nota más alta en todas las materias. A pesar de que la actriz declaró ser muy diferente a Hermione (es más relajada, más divertida, más sociable, más interesada en su imagen y la moda, le gustan las fiestas y es buena en los deportes), podemos ver que comparten el gran intelecto e interés por ser excelentes en la escuela. Apariciones thumb|Hermione como minifigura Lego thumb *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' (videojuego) *Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo *Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos *Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos *LEGO Harry Potter Años 1-4 Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Hermione Jane Granger en El Diccionario de Los Magos *HarryPotterLa.com - Sitio con muchas descargas de Hermione y galería con cientos de fotos de las películas recientes(en español) * Foros con opiniones de fans sobre la imagen de Hermione en las películas. *Miles de fotos y videos de Hermione e imágenes congeladas de películas. Fan arts de Hermione dibujada por fans. (en inglés) *Galerías con cientos fotos de Hermione en las películas y pósteres promocionales (en inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1979 Categoría:Activistas Categoría:Autores Categoría:Víctimas del basilisco Categoría:Cartas de Rana de Chocolate Categoría:Víctimas del Maleficio Cruciatus Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Fans de Gilderoy Lockhart Categoría:Familia Granger Categoría:Gryffindors Categoría:Prefectos de Hogwarts Categoría:Estudiantes de Hogwarts Categoría:Destructores de horrocruxes Categoría:Nacidos de muggles Categoría:Novias de Ron Weasley Categoría:Club de las Eminencias Categoría:Inventores de Maleficios Categoría:Familia Weasley Categoría:Magos Categoría:Participantes en la pelea de la Mansión Malfoy Categoría:Participantes Batalla de Hogwarts Categoría:Participantes de la batalla de Departamento de Misterios Categoría:Participantes de la batalla de Little Whinging Categoría:Participantes de la batalla de la Torre de Astronomía Categoría:Individuos británicos Categoría:Miembros del Club de Duelo Categoría:Empleados del Ministerio de Magia Categoría:Hijos únicos Categoría:Sorteados en 1991 Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Cazador de Horcruxes Categoría:Segunda Orden del Fénix Categoría:Ejército de Dumbledore Categoría:Casados de:Hermine Jean Weasley en:Hermione Granger fr:Hermione Granger fi:Hermione Granger pl:Hermiona Weasley nl:Hermelien Griffel ru:Гермиона Грейндж